


Jaune's Celebration

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune’s letter of acceptance arrives from Beacon, and the first person he tells is his twin sister, Joan. However, the girl can’t wait to help her brother celebrate getting in.





	1. Chapter 1

Rushing back into his house and straight towards his room, Jaune ignored the majority of his family as he carried a letter from Beacon in hand. He had wanted to keep his admission or failure from the school a secret for all but one person, his twin sister, Joan, who waited patiently in his room for him to come back. “I got my letter, Joan!~” The blue-eyed boy said with a bit of joy and nervousness in his tone. Jaune’s family had always told him that his dream of going to school to become a Hunter was ridiculous, they could just train and teach him at home, even if the only one that was usually home to train with him was Joan, who had no personal interest in that sort of occupation.   
  
“Well, open it up! Let’s see if you got in or not!~” Of course, the short haired blonde simply smiled as she watched her brother sit on the bed and tear open the envelope. As she watched him pull out the later, it was easy for her to see his hand shaking in fear that his dream would be shattered then and there. “Jaune….”

 

“I’m alright. Just nervous.” The blonde tried laughing the fear away as he dropped the envelope into his lap and fully opened the letter, reading it aloud for his twin to hear as well. “Dear Jaune Arc, we staff here at Beacon…. Blah blah blah…. Multitude of letters… blah blah blah… Hereby accept you into our academy with open arms!” The young Arc’s eyes went wide as he read the words, almost as if he couldn’t believe it himself, shock taking over his system that he had been accepted into one of Remnant’s most prestigious training schools. “... I made it…. Joan, I made it!~” Jumping off the bed and throwing his arms into the air, only to have to catch his twin sister in the process, smiling as her lips met his own and her slender arms wrapped around her neck.

 

Without saying another word, the blonde girl turned her brother around and gently pushed him against the wall, dropping down to her knees with a smile. When her blue eyes met his own, it was easy to see the look of confusion and anticipation that he had, causing the young girl to roll her eyes at her brother’s foolishness. “Remember how I promised to give you my virginity if you got accepted into Beacon, giving you an extra reason to do your best? Well, before you go tell everyone the good news, I have a promise to keep.~” Quickly and easily getting her brother out of his typical blue jeans, a quiet hum of joy left her as she spotted his cock causing a crease in his boxers. “Well someone is certainly happy with the outcome of his letter…” Placing a hand along the crease and gently stroking it through his clothing, a soft smile came to her lips. “... Very happy.~”

 

Jaune was at a loss for words as his twin sister fished his cock and placed a gentle kiss on the tip, giggling as it twitched against her lips. All the boy could do was placed a hand on her head and tangle it into her hair, especially as he felt her wrap her lips around his cock and expertly suck his shaft into her warm and wet mouth, gasping as he felt her drag her tongue along the underside of his cock. This was far from his first blowjob from Joan, but something about the promise of getting to be inside the young blonde girl’s pussy once she was done added that extra bit of anticipation that seemed that bring just a bit more pleasure to him than her other times of worshipping his cock. However, as he felt her reach the base of his cock, nose pressed against his pelvis, he couldn’t help but let out a quiet and pleasured groan.

 

That’s when she knew she had him in her grasps, grinning around his cock as she playfully hummed around him. Joan continued bobbing her head, happily taking him down her throat every time she lowered her head, and continuing to drag her tongue along the underside of his length, happy to feel him writhe from her touch. Pulling back just enough to fit her hand around his shaft, the young blonde started stroking her brother while bobbing her head, both moving in a unified rhythm that always drove the blue-eyed boy crazy with lust each time. She knew it wouldn’t be long until he started taking charge and facefucking her, which is just what she wanted.

 

A moment or two later, Jaune placed both hands on either side of his twin sister’s head and started bucking his hips just enough to thrust into her throat and take partial control of the situation. The way the blonde girl continued to scrap her tongue against his length while trying to suck him down with each thrust was simply magical to the young lad, especially when he hit the back of her throat and her tongue darted out of her mouth to make sure she could take off his cock without gagging. The young Arc boy had lost track of the amount of times that his twin had sucked him off to completion, only to have her rush out of his room to make sure they didn’t get caught by their family, but it was rare for her to allow him to take full control of the moment and turn things around.

 

However as Joan rested her hands on his thighs for support, none of that mattered anymore. Her gentle touch on his body while eagerly letting him fuck her throat was too much for him to handle for too long. Feeling his cock start to throb and twitch in her mouth was a clear indicator that her brother was going to cum down her throat, and the young blonde would be more than happy to drink down every drop of cum he gave her. Luckily, that’s just what she did. Moaning out in joy around his cock as he forced her down to the base of his shaft, Joan was quick to swallow down the cum that flooded into her throat. It didn’t matter how much there was, how hot it was, or how sticky it felt against the lines of her throat, the young Arc daughter swallowed every drop of her brother’s seed.

 

Of course, Jaune was a boy with barely of his libido, so once he had finished cumming down his sister’s through, the blonde found himself a bit surprised that he was still hard as when they started and wanting more. “Oh my god, Joan… That was amazing….” Talking through heavy breaths, the blonde boy pulled his sister off his cock, gasping quietly as he felt her kiss the tip yet again. Closing his eyes and focusing on not cumming another time just from the kiss, the young Arc boy laid back on his bed, smiling as he watched his sister climb next to him and place a kiss on his lips.

 

“We’re not done, Jaune. You know this.~” Caressing her brother’s cheek, a smile came to Joan’s lips as she took a moment to catch her breath just like he was. “So, to limit chances of being caught by everyone… I want to do things my way, okay?” The young girl licked her lips as she watched the blonde boy nod in agreement. “Good.” Removing her hand from Jaune’s cheek, the girl adjusted herself to straddle his lap, smiling as she could feel his hard cock against her entrance through her panties. “I hope this doesn’t hurt as bad as I think it will…” Hiking her rear up into the air just a bit, the young girl shifted her underwear to the side, exposing her wet slit to her brother and the open air. Biting her lip to try and help brace for the pain, the blonde girl lowered herself onto her brother’s shaft and let out a pained groan as she didn’t stop until reaching his base. “You feel… so big…”

 

Smiling as he felt his sister’s inner walls spread around him from an obvious first usage, Jaune didn’t bother moving his hips and just let his hands rest on her own until she had adjusted to having him inside of her. After a moment or two of simply gazing into her eyes and loving the pained and pleasured expressions that her features showed, his smile only grew as she watched her nod and grab his wrists. As he felt her move his hands to her clothed breasts and start playing with them, the shock of her taking a bit of charge soon wore off. A gasp left them both as Joan started moving her hips along his own, grinding on him before finally raising herself back up to the tip of his cock.

 

Starting off with a slow and steady rhythm for her bouncing, the blue-eyed girl was trying to get used to the feeling of having her brother’s member buried inside of her more than she was trying to bring either of them pleasure. But that didn’t stop her from wanting Jaune to feel as much pleasure as he could, this was a mini celebration for him, after all. His pleasure was what mattered, but she knew he understood that having something inside of her that was much bigger than just two of his fingers was going to take some time. However, as time progressed and he continued playing with her breasts, the Joan could feel the pleasure started to well up inside of her, as if even though it was her first time, she could feel an orgasm approaching.

 

Jaune could feel his sister’s hips starting to pick up the pace and her inner walls clamping down around him every time she dropped back down. Kneading her breasts as she bounced, the blonde boy smirked as he pinched her nipples through her clothing, eliciting a sharp moan from her that was probably heard from the other side of the house. Both of their eyes went wide once they realized how loud it was, unsure if anyone was actually in the house to hear or even cared enough to think the noise was because of Jaune and not just Joan being alone in her room.

 

“Jaune!” The twin sister yelled in a whisper, growing a bit angry that he’d risk their relationship being caught just because he wanted to try something new. “Don’t do that again! Understand!?” The young Arc girl smiled as she watched her brother nod, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips, forcing her tongue past his lips as she continued to bounce on his cock, letting her quiet moans out freely into their display of affection. That pleasurable feeling only grew worse as she felt his hands grabs her soft ass, squeezing her supple cheeks and starting to control her bouncing. “Oh, god Jaune… It feels so good!~ Please, please! I want you to cum inside me!”

 

The young boy nodded as he kissed her sister, neither of them thinking about the chance of her getting pregnant from this as the only thing on their mind was giving themselves as much pleasure as they could manage. Moving one hand from his sister’s rear end to her cheek, Jaune pulled her into another kiss before holding her hips down to his own as his own orgasm crashed over him. Sending thick ropes of his gooey seed into her womb, the twins both moaned into the kiss while Joan was filled with cum. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for her orgasm to wash over her, but that was fine in her mind, especially as her brother slapped her ass as he finished cumming. Maybe a silent way of saying he enjoyed it. “That… Was amazing, Joan…” He said in a whisper, breathing a bit heavily from his orgasm washing through him.

 

“It was, Jaune… We’ll have to do it again before you leave for Beacon. And every time you come home to visit and show us how strong you’ve gotten.~” Biting her lip as she gently caressed her brother’s arms, Joan got out of Jaune’s lap and smiled just a bit as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, get dressed and go tell the family. I know Dad wanted to train you himself, but maybe if he sees you got accepted into Beacon, he’ll be glad to see you off.”

 

“You’re right, Joan. But… One thing first.” The boy sat up, wrapping his arms around the young girl’s waist, smiling and kissing her cheeks. “I love you…” He spoke in a whisper to surprise her, turning her around to place a kiss onto her lips before pulling his pants back up and heading out the room. While he meant it with all of his heart, he had never said those words to her before when away from the family. “I always will.~”

 

As she sat there on his bed, smiling to herself and thinking about what she just heard, all that could cross her mind was how much she loved him as well. “... I’ll always love you too, Jaune.~”


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked into his new home, Jaune was more than a little happy to see his twin sister, Joan, rushing at him from the kitchen and wrapping her arms around his neck. The two simply smiled and stared at each other for a moment before sharing a loving kiss, the blonde boy still holding his bags in his hands as his lips met his sister’s, though he was quick to drop them and wrap his arms around her waist the moment he got the chance. It was a long and meaningful kiss for the two, Jaune having been away at Beacon for longer than Joan cared to think about before having just recently graduated and decided to get a place together. No one raised any eyebrows or cared about the decision since the two have always been extremely close, but then again, it was only team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR that knew about the incestuous couple.

 

After a moment, Joan pulled her lips away from her brother’s, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder and letting out a happy sigh. “I miss you, Jaune… Thank you for letting me pick the place for us. I knew you’d be happy with it.~” The blonde girl closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the closeness she had while holding her brother that she hadn’t felt in at least a solid three months, maybe even more.

 

“You’ve only showed me pictures so far, but from the first one when you were saying how much you loved the style, I knew this was going to be the place for us.” The older twin smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead before picking her up off the ground with little effort and carrying her to the couch, smiling as he planted another kiss on her lips. “Let me get unpacked and we can catch up. I promise.~”

 

Joan smiled and nodded at her brother’s request, happy to let him do what he needed before she purposefully hogged all of his time for the next few days. Even if he had just graduated and left Beacon on a long flight to their home, she had missed the feeling of his cock inside of her, but she could wait for him. The girl knew it’d be worth it to let him relax while he could. “Alright! I was just making a quick snack while waiting on you. Do you want some too?” There was happiness in her tone, calmness and serenity as she watched her brother head back to the door for his things.

 

“Nah. I ate on the trip here. Thought you’d be asleep when I arrived with how much you like to nap.~” The boy stuck his tongue out at her sister, smiling before carrying his things across the house to the master bedroom, their shared room. It took no more than fifteen minutes before Jaune had finished unpacking and was making his way back to the kitchen, a soft smile on his face. “You remember Weiss and Yang from Beacon, right? The blonde and Schnee girl I had told you about?”   
  
“Of course! You had the biggest crush on one of them for awhile!~” Joan giggled as she sat down at the table, smiling with her plate of food in hand. “Why? Something up with them?”   
  
“They just told me they’re both pregnant. Found out on the same day, actually. Yang is pregnant with her mother’s child and Weiss is pregnant with her sister’s. I guess they were just ready to start a family now that we’ve all graduated.” The boy slid his scroll across the table, letting his sister see the happy messages between the three, quickly determining that it was only the three of them that had incestuous relationships. At least as far as the teams knew. “We’ll have to make sure to invite them over sometime and congratulate them. They’ve helped me through a lot during my time at Beacon and I’d rather just make sure things went off smoothly for them you know?”   
  
“Well….. Why don’t we join them? Start a family of our own?” Joan looked down at the scroll, smiling slightly as it was easy to tell just how happy the girls were to be pregnant with the child of someone they loved. “We’ve always had protected since when you came to visit, the few times you did…. I’ve got plenty of money saved from my jobs over the years and you’d make a wonderful father! So…. Why don’t we?” The blonde girl made sure to look up at her brother with a bit of a pleading look, having a feeling he was on board with the idea once it processed in his mind, but just wanting to have that extra edge to try and make her dream come true. 

 

Taking hold of his sister’s hand and dragging her to the bathroom with a smile on his face, Jaune silently gave in, wanting a family of his own and knowing he wanted it to be with his twin sister. Once in the bathroom, he undressed completely in front of her, biting his lip as he teasingly slid his boxers from his hips, making the blonde girl gasped as she watched his hard cock spring up at attention the moment it was freed from its fabric prison. “Get undressed, Joan. We’ll start out family.~” Without even waiting on the other twin to get undressed, the Beacon graduate stepped into his new shower and turned on the water, keeping it at a moderate temperature to make sure neither of them got burned or cold with what they were about to do.

 

The young girl was ecstatic to hear her brother say this to her, smiling as wide as she could while stripping herself down, showing that she had chosen to not wear a bra or panties today. Probably because she was already expecting to make love to her brother, but she’d keep that a secret as she stepped in and left the curtain open. If anyone decided to just sneak into their house, they’d be met with Joan’s lips around her brother’s cock, bobbing her head in a rhythm she had come to practice and love while her tongue swirled around every inch of Jaune’s member. In only the first few seconds, the blonde girl had her brother’s back against the wall, a hand on her head, and moans leaving his lips just from her technique. It may have been months since the two of them have done anything, but she certainly seemed to remember what got him going so perfectly the fastest.

 

“Right there, Joan! Oh fuck….” The boy smiled and bit his lip as the warm water ran down his body and onto his sister’s head, causing her hair to cover her face as she continued to diligently suck her own brother down her throat. He loved the way her tongue knew all the perfect spots to hit as his heart raced and his hands held her down to his base. Even when he gave her free reign on what to do, his twin had learned such a perfect technique for him that he loved every second of it, having to purposefully hold back as much as he could to avoid cumming in the first minute. However, it had been so long for the lad that he wasn’t going to last much longer. So he decided to take control of the situation and make sure this last bit of short time was more than worth it. “Ready, Joan?~”

 

The moment the young girl nodded her head along her brother’s cock, pulling off of it only to place a few kisses along the underside and give his full, heavy balls a quick lick, the blonde girl was more than happy to be pulled back onto the member and down to the base in almost an instant. Smiling as she felt him roll his hips against her face, she was even happier as she felt his balls bashing against the bottom of her chin, giving her an instant idea of just how much cum was going to flood her throat and stomach in the next few moments, and luckily, that was just what she wanted. No more than a moment or two later, she could feel his member throbbing inside of her throat, making her smile as she swallowed down every drop and thick rope of delicious cum that flooded her throat. It felt like Jaune was cumming gallons and gallons of his sweet cum into her stomach, but Joan knew better than to waste a single drop of it. It wasn’t even for the fact that her brother would get mad, but more that she just loved the taste and always wanted to drink it when he was round.

 

Once he was finished cumming, still riding his pleasure high, Jaune was quick to pull his cock out of his sister’s mouth and smile down to her before resting against the shower wall. Even as he watched her swallow down the last bit of cum, he couldn’t help but enjoy the arousing sight of Joan drinking down every drop of cum that he had provided her, them being twins only made the love and lust even more potent as he watched her. Letting his smile faded for only a moment, the blonde boy was quick to pick his sister up off the shower floor and pin her to the wall behind him, turning himself around and having her stomach and breasts against the wall. Without saying a word or giving any kind of warning, he pushed the first few inches of his cock inside her dripping cunt, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

 

Joan was quick to drop herself further onto his cock, always having loved the feeling of it filling her as he fucked her. However, it didn’t take long for her brother to start thrusting into her and causing her breasts to drag against the tile walls, her nipples scraping between the gaps in tile each time her body shifted up or down. The young girl couldn’t help but love the way her brother used her body and managed to stimulate her without hardly touching her breasts, leaving them aching for more but enjoying every second of how he fucked her. She was quick to turn her head and capture his lips in a kiss, though, happily letting his tongue into her mouth and moaning as his cock started to stretch her out into the perfect sleeve once again. Luckily, she knew this time would end with him filling her womb with his seed and hopefully getting her pregnant before doing it all over again tomorrow.

 

Starting to thrust faster into his twin sister, Jaune reached around her body and grabbed one of her breasts while his other hand drifted down to her ass, both taking a firm squeeze on the soft mounds before kneading them in his firm grip. The way Joan seemed to magically squeeze tighter around his cock was something the blonde boy just knew how to do when it came to fucking his sister, every button she had that added to the pleasure both of them felt was something he had learned over the years of their secret relationship. But unfortunately, as he continued pounding her against the wall, filling her up with every inch of his cock just to pull back and leave her nearly empty before flooding her inner walls with his length again, he could already feel his second orgasm rapidly approaching. Maybe he was more sensitive than he expected, or maybe it had been so long since he was able to feel the inside of his sister’s pussy that it feels better than expected. He didn’t know or care as he pulled his lips away from the kiss and sank his teeth into Joan’s neck.

 

The girl let out a sharp moan as she felt her brother’s teeth sink into her neck. She was an Arc who had an aura, so luckily there wouldn’t be any marks that lasted more than a few hours, but that was fine. If things worked out well, she wouldn’t have to hide her incestuous love for her brother any longer. Not from her friends, or her family. And that was something that made this certain love making session more magical for her than the rest of them. Even as the tip of Jaune’s cock kissed her womb with each thrust and she could feel him starting to throb and twitch inside of her, just the thought of letting everyone know was enough to get her close to the edge. Adding starting a family and feeling her brother’s cum inside her again for the first time in years, and it was only seconds before the blonde girl’s orgasm came tearing through her, causing her body to twitch and her cunt to spasm and clench around the shaft buried inside of her.

 

Feeling his lover clamp around his length was enough to send Jaune over the edge as well, bucking his hips a few times inside of her before driving his length as deep into his sister as he could make it. Rope after thick hot rope of cum flooded the inside of her pussy before getting into her womb and filling her completely. Even before he finished cumming inside of her twin sister, the blonde boy had a feeling that with the amount he was releasing inside her, she was definitely going to end up pregnant from it.

 

Smiling as she forced herself to turn around and kiss her brother, Joan wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck, gently biting his lip as she could still feel the blissful high coursing through her. “I think we did it, Jaune…. I don’t know why, but I think we succeeded already….”   
  
“Doesn’t mean we’re not going to keep trying.~” He teased, kissing her cheek and turning the water off, chuckling at how pruny their skin had gotten from the water. “But, we need to eat something.” Pulling out of the love of his life, Jaune smiled and stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping wet from the water before heading into the kitchen to cook for the two of them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Almost a month and a half later, the happy couple sat on their couch with a pregnancy test in hand, astoundingly happy that it came out positive. The first people they sent pictures to were Yang and Weiss, showing their smiling faces along with the test and a simple message of thanks.

[Thanks for giving us the courage to go through with this! We’re so excited.]

 

Next was their family, causing both of the twins to be nervous as they called their mother, letting her know that Joan had gotten pregnant since moving into the house with Jaune. However, they failed to expect the soft giggle that Mrs. Arc had let out over the call. “What’s so funny, mom?” Joan asked, leaning against her brother with a wavering smile on her face. “I expected you to be angry, furious even about how this could happen to me!”

 

“Is it Jaune’s child, dear?” Their mother was straight to the point, smiling on her end of the phone as she the call fell silent. “I thought so. You two have always been amazingly close that I started to suspect something before Jaune left for Beacon. Whenever he visited, it was always to see you. Your father thinks it’s because you were the only one to support his choice to go to Beacon instead of training with us, but I always knew that there was something different that you two had compared to normal siblings.”

 

“Mom… I…. Was it that obvious…?” Joan asked, looking at Jaune with wide eyes as she tensed up in his arms. “I mean… we just sorta fell in love and it never faded….”   
  
“I know, sweetheart. But no, it wasn’t obvious at first. Not until you left your dinner one night after Jaune went back to school and I was able to hear you masturbating and moaning his name in the process.” Once again, the call between the three fell silent before their mother let out a happy sigh. “Congratulations, dears. I’ll be sure to try and smooth things over with your father before you two stop by to visit. I’m sure your sisters will be jealous that you get to have children before they do.~”

 

A happy squeal escaped the twin sister as she listened to her mother, incredibly happy to be able to have this life with her brother and at least one of their family members be okay with it. “Thank you, Mom! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!~”

 

“Love you too, Joan. Tell Jaune I love him as well.”

 

“Got it!~” Ending the call and turning to her brother, the twin girl placed a loving and passionate kiss onto her brother’s lips, smiling into the affection as she let her emotions runs wild. “Mom knows and she’s actually happy for us! She’ll even try making sure father is okay with it before we visit!~” Joan had no chance at hiding the sheer amount of joy she was feeling as she felt her brother wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Joan.~” A soft smile came to the blonde boy’s lips as he placed a loving kiss onto his sister’s forehead. “But before we go back, I want to know….” Pausing just long enough to pull a small box from his pocket, Jaune opened it and watched her eye slight up at the engagement ring inside. “... If you’ll do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

 

“Oh, of course, Jaune! Yes! Yes! Yes!~” The elated girl pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger with a happy smile.


End file.
